Chocolate
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Mello is the sexiest, sluttiest characters in Death Note so this is a lemon and the build up to it. Warnings: Yaoi  boyxboy , dressing up as a girl, strong language. If only I owned Death Note ;D


**Chocolate**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Hopefully chapter four of Burning Love will be up later today or Sunday; most likely Sunday. Until then, how about something a little bit smexy, a little smutty and a whole lot Mello? Inspired by **_**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me **_**by Tata Young and a bit by **_**Toxic**_** by A Static Lullaby. This doesn't really have a plot and doesn't go anywhere, it's just lemon and the build up to it.**

Mello walked towards the lounge, seductively as ever. His lanky legs perfectly outlined by his tight, very-dark-chocolate-coloured, leather pants and finely finished with a pair of perfectly polished, black leather boots. His dark-chocolate top was, as usual, unbuttoned and revealed his thin, yummy torso. One could only see a tiny part of his pert, pink buds, but one only needs to see a fraction of it, and immediately crave after those stiff, rose beauties. His perfectly sized, sleeveless arms dangled innocently into his pockets, one holding fragilely on to a bar of half-eaten dark chocolate. He took a slow, blissful bite; the heavenly sweet was warm and sensual, melting delicately all over his tongue as he licked the end of it. His cute, innocent blue eyes fluttered half-open from the ecstasy of the heavenly food. A tiny droplet of chocolate had melted and fell gracefully on his pink, rose bud, sending sweet shivers down his spine. He placed the bar back into his pocket, licking his chocolate-covered pinkie and lightly biting the finger. He then twirled some of his beautiful, blond hair with his spidery index finger, while subtly licking his soft lips arousingly.

Once he arrived, he delicately lay across the maroon couch. I invite you to find me a sight more inviting, sexy and delectable than Mello lying on that couch. Even the most devout religionists would find it difficult to resist.

"My sexy babe." Matt naughtily stated as he gently bit the bottom of his lip, trying desperately to control himself.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mello replied, pretending to give a quick smooch.

"Guess what I got you," Matt said as he brought something out of his back pocket, covering it up protectively. He proceeded to show a corner of the blue box and a red letter M could be seen.

"No, you haven't got what I think you got..." the blonde replied disbelievingly. His eyes were wide in shock and joy as Matt revealed the box of Mikado which he had smuggled under Roger's nose. The gorgeous blonde almost clumsily sprinted over to the redhead, trying to grab the box of chocolate sticks.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to get these when you go to and live in a place socially rejected by most people? So I had to go to Beyond Birthday to get 'em and I had to, quite literally, suck up to him! BB! You KNOW how sick and sadistic he is! But I pulled through, for you. So I think I deserve to get something in return."

He smiled suggestively as he hot-footed towards his room, which was across the corridor from the lounge. Seconds later, he returned with a box tagged 'Mello – Outfit'.

"I'll let you have these when you've... _paid_ me."

He opened the box and Mello peaked in. What he saw shocked him and caused a subtle smile to appear.

...

"Do I really have to?" Mello moaned complacently as the two walked through the garden at Wammy's. The garden there would probably, though unheard of, win the Chelsea Flower Show. There were flowers of all shapes and colours from around the world, including a rather rare pineapple lily.

Instead of his normal, tight, irresistible outfit, Mello wore a lacy, silk, black-lined-with-pink dress. He even wore some pink lingerie, theoretically uncomfortable yet somehow so fulfilling to wear. He wore white stockings which covered the bottom half of his undeniably smooth, perfect legs and matching white, Victorian-esque lace gloves. His frivolous skirt covered half of his remaining, visible legs and he also wore black high-heeled stilettos which he somehow, masterfully conquered. The icing on the cake was the silver tiara he wore atop his gorgeous blonde hair.

"Do you WANT your Mikado or not?"

"FINE! But I'll get you back someday!" He stuck out his tongue childishly and pouted.

They continued their walk, hand in hand. That is, until they saw Near, reading his book quietly under a yew tree. Being the first successor to L and the cleverest of the three, Near saw them coming way before they were in his line of sight.

"Nice dress, Mello-_chan_." He sniggered sarcastically and teasingly.

"Screw you, gay boy!" Mello replied furiously

"Look who's talking! And at least I don't have a dress-up fetish!" the albino replied

"At least I don't touch myself when looking in the mirror!" Mello angrily shouted

"I think you do." The younger joked

"!" Mello rugby-tackled the younger, throwing him back off the bench. He landed with the blonde right on top of him, instinctively doing nothing about it.

"I never thought the bottom would be this much fun." Near said as he was about to peck the older one's soft, rouge lips.

"Oi! Get off him! He's mine!" Matt furiously screamed trying to get Mello away from the albino.

"No, no, it's ok. You can leave us alone for a bit if you want." The blonde, with a change of attitude, suddenly said, about to land a quick peck or two on Near.

Matt growled threateningly and roughly grabbed Mello, "Come on princess!" he said hoarsely

Near waved a weak, girly goodbye to Mello who was being dragged back into the lounge.

"All right, all right!" the blonde surrendered

...

"Hey, Mello. I've got to tell you something..." Matt trailed off as he entered the lounge.

"I know, I know. You never had any Mikado's you only had an empty box." Mello replied, hidden by the back of the maroon couch.

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Since the first time I saw the box, I couldn't smell that sweet tasty smell of chocolate." Mello replied calmly

"So then why did you dress up for me?" the redhead asked, confused

"Just come over here!"

Matt did as he was told, he walked towards Mello. What he saw made him bite his spidery finger and clench his fists as idea after idea rushed through his head.

Mello lay on his stomach, topless and feet pointed like a top model. His thin fingers were covered by a pair of black, leather gloves stretching to just below his flimsy wrists. His sweet, blue eyes were full of lust and desire.

"I thought this would be great for both of us. Now come here..." the redhead walked closer to his lover and was ambushed by two lanky arms, fragilely clinging on to his neck. And then suddenly he was met by the chocolate-tasting lips which hooked on to the bottom of his.

_Oh. My. God! God Mello is sooooooo gorgeous! That's it babe, that's it... Wait a sec, I'm not an uke! Now come here, you've been a naughty bitch!_

Matt attacked furiously with his tongue, dancing with and dominating Mello's feminine tongue. Their moist muscles fought and licked wildly causing them both to flutter their eyes and sent blissful shivers down their spines.

They quickly broke away for air, a trail of saliva bridging their lips. Matt threw his banded shirt away and came back to the gorgeous Mello. Their bare bodies rubbing against each other and their groins grinded heatedly.

"Wait right here! I want to show you something..." the blonde ran off to retrieve some knick-knacks from his room. Immediately afterwards, he returned with all sorts of dirty toys. Matt stood watching over them with an immense smile in his face. He picked up a pair of nipple clamps and when the blonde had lay back down, the cold steel clamps pinched his rosy buds. "Mmm..." the older one groaned in delight.

The horny redhead was about to remove his pants when Mello stopped him. He brought his head fully into the redhead's groin, his mouth searching for what he was looking for. When he found it, he unzipped his pants with his bare teeth and mouth. He then proceeded to throw away Matt's black pants and began snuggling up to and sniffing the erect lump in Matt's boxers. He licked it at it, with amazing professional expertise.

Slowly the blonde nudged the boxers down with his small nose and stared in awe at what he saw.

"Since when were you this HUGE, Matt?"

The recipient was at a loss for words and just hummed a pleasurable groan.

Mello licked at the head slowly, taking good use of every second; very similar to the way he eats his chocolate. As he did so, Matt placed a studded black collar, attached to a leash, to Mello's healthy-white neck.

"Go on all fours, my dirty princess." He commanded forcefully yet still playfully, while viciously taking off his black, leather pants, revealing the pink panties he had bought for Mello. He touched it and could feel it was already wet and moist with pre-cum. "I love you, you slutty bitch!"

Said bitch crawled onto all fours on the maroon couch, raising his perfectly-shaped derrière, his groin covered by the tiny piece of pink lace. He tried to move his head, in order to see his ass, however, the collar and leash held him tightly in place. _Never mind_, he thought. He slowly rubbed himself, down from his pert, clamped nipples down to the dripping wet panties.

His lanky, spidery fingers were met by Matt's more dominant, masculine digits. He stroked the hard lump with a light touch; this made Mello hum a harmonious groan. "Oh, Matt! Pl-please..." The fully-aroused boy pleaded as he took off the totally-soaked piece of lace. This revealed a small, dark hole, between his cheeks.

"Mello..." the seme trailed off, taking a small flyswatter-like-object and harshly smacked those beautiful, white cheeks.

"Oooh, yes! Please Ma-... MMPH!" He was cut off by Matt, who stuffed three fingers into Mello's big, loud mouth.

"Suck."

He took out his three, soaking digits and began to insert one into the small hole that was Mello's entrance. He wriggled the first digit around, trying to find something.

"HOLY SHITTING HELL, FUCK YES!"

_Found it._

He pushed Mello's prostate even harder with a second and third finger; the muscles around them tightening and warming them up. He then attempted to spread his digits as far as possible causing the blonde to moan and groan uncontrollably. After several minutes of incredible pleasure, the redhead removed his three fingers which made some white, orgasmic liquid squirt gently out of Mello's length, slowly dripping down to his tight hole. He brought a tongue to it, and licked the heavenly juice.

"P-please Matt... Take me... Take me now!" The horny blonde, teen pleaded in his croaky voice.

Matt swiftly got into position behind him and teased the blonde's ass with his head. "S-stop t-teasing me! J-just fuck me already!" He pleaded without an inch of dignity

"Say you've been a naughty slut and needs to be punished." He replied cruelly to the pouting blonde

"No!"

Matt tightened Mello's nipple clamps and slapped his soft cheeks hard.

"Ouch! Fuck!"

"Say it then!"

"Fine! I-I've been a naughty, slutty bitch and I need to be punished by my master."

Instantly, the redhead shoved his throbbing member into the virgin's tight hole. Mello screamed an incomprehensible moan of utter bliss.

"Fuck, you're tight!"

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder! Please! More! Aaa-...!" Matt doubled his speed, pounding that tight, dirty hole, never-endingly, constantly hitting Mello's pleasure point.

"RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME! MORE, MORE! I'LL BE YOUR FUCKING SLUTTY SLAVE! JUST GO HARDER!" Mello had now collapsed in a sweaty heap of indescribable pleasure, panting coarsely as his voice cracked.

"I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" they both shouted as Matt climaxed.

His sweet, creamy cum overfilled Mello's taken-hole, leaking out all over the couch.

The redhead, however, did not stop and his only falter was collapsing onto Mello's angelic body, kissing the boy sweetly. Mello hung his tired arms around his lover, whom kissed his sweaty forehead.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! I didn't write a normal ending because this is just meant to be all about Matt x Mello.**

**Review please! If you I'll give you some of Mello's chocolate, :D ^^**


End file.
